Birthday Lights
by shadxw
Summary: It's Clary's birthday, and what does the gang, namely Jace, have planned for her? this is my first FanFic, so i hope you enjoy it..!


**A/N: please keep in mind that this is a few years after the war in COHF, so Clary is 18-20ish **

**and this is my first story, so i hope its ok!**

The young nephlim felt a bubble of joy engulf her as she walked down the busy streets of London. Clary couldn't help but let loose a contagious smile as she started to skip in a childish manner. It was her birthday, and she had awoken to the sweet smell of coffee. She'd spent the morning **sharing** a small chocolate cake between herself, Jocelyn and Luke, before receiving a text from one of her friends, Simon Lewis. The text was simple, instructing her to meet him at their usual café, before they headed to a park.  
Dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a forest green top, she pushed open the café door, the familiar scent of mochas and coffees greeting her.

"Clary! Over here!" she turned her head and spotted Simon's face, a smile viewable on his face. She made her way towards him, and took a seat opposite him, just as he stood up.

"Simon? Where are you going?" she asked, her brows furrowing. She had just arrived, and he seemed like he was about to leave. "I just got here. You told me to come to the café, so why are u leaving?"

"Oh, I'm not leaving alone. You're coming with me," he said, grabbing her hand and tugging her to her feet with a quick smile.

With a small gasp, she rose, and hesitantly followed him out the café door. "Umm… We're headed to the park now... right?" she asked, as she tried to keep up with him.

"Mhmm..." he said, eyes scanning the roads, as he rounded a corner.

She followed him, wondering, 'he isn't saying much… is he alright?' turning to face him, she asked, "Simon, are you okay? You seem… distracted..."

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine," he said, and this time, he actually sounded fine. Clary looked up, and realised they had arrived at the park. "Ok, sorry about this, Clary, but I'm going to have to blindfold you for a minute."

She watched as he pulled out a black fabric and placed it upon her eyes, drawing it around her head and tying a knot. "Now, just follow me, ok?" she heard him say. She was in complete darkness. She felt his hands on her shoulder, and started to walk slowly, her companion's hands nudging her in the right direction. After a minute or two, his hands left her shoulders. She waited for a minute, expecting his hands to return, but she only heard muffled whispers and movement. Suddenly, she heard a sound, one almost exact to a match being lit. Gulping, she balled up a bit of courage and said aloud, "Simon..?"

"You can take your blindfold off now," she heard him say. Nervously, she moved her hand to the back of her head and, with a lot of difficulty, undid the knot. The fabric fell to the ground, revealing 5 people, a picnic basket, and a majestically decorated birthday cake.

Clary stared in awe, taking in every detail of the cake. It was a soft shade of blue, and decorating it where what seemed to be silver butterflies. The words "_Happy Birthday Clary" _was written in silver icing. '_But… how are the butterflies…?_' Clary wondered, when suddenly a mix of voices was heard.

"Happy Birthday, Clary!" She looked up, remembering that there were people. One of the faces belonged to Simon. Next to Simon was Isabelle, dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a red tank top with a floral skull imprinted at the front. No matter how simple the garments, Clary couldn't help but wonder how Isabelle **managed** to pull everything off. Next to the female was her brother. Alec was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black top. '_Typical Alec..._' thought Clary, with a smile. Next to Alec was Magnus, who, as usual, was dressed in strange clothing. Today he wore a pair of bright yellow jeans with a black tank top, which seemed to be splattered with pink, blue, and red paint. Finally, next to Magnus, was-

"Jace!" Clary's eyes widened, and she felt her heart thump against her chest. He was, like Alec, in a black top and jeans. In his hands, he held a bouquet of flowers. "Y-you guys… are all here for me?"

Magnus spoke first, "well, I wouldn't be here if one particular shadowhunter hadn't persuaded me with a few kisses," he said, giving the dark haired boy next to him a smirk.

"Well, I'm only here because Izzy's here..." said a rather flustered Alec.

"Well, I'm here because Simon is a rather good persuader!" Izzy quickly said, before giving Clary a brilliant smile.

"Hey, I'm not going to give excuses of any kind..." said Simon, raising his hands as if to show he was empty handed. "But if it wasn't for Jace, none of us would be here."

Clary turned towards her lover, her eyes filling to the brim with tears of joy. She ran up to him and embraced him, laughing and smiling into his shirt. Moving back, she wiped her eyes and thanked them all. "Thank you, all of you."

After everyone had given her their gifts (Simon, a new art book with coloring pencils. Isabelle, a pair of spiked ankle boots ("great for kicking demons and boys _where it hurts_," she had said). Alec had given her a box of cookies and chocolates, and Magnus had given her an enchanted book, in which what she drew could be pulled out of the paper and used for a limited amount of time) and they had all had some cake, Jace gestured for her to follow him.

She followed him into the trees, where he pinned her against a tree and placed kisses on her. She kissed him back, running her hands up and down his back. He, in return, moved his hands into the red hair he loved so much. Finally, he pulled back, and pulled out a small box from his pocket.

"I still haven't given you my present..." he said, handing her the box. He watched as she pulled the ribbon and opened the box.

She looked up at him, a grin on her face. A memory or birthdays, apples, and the same present resurfaced in her mind. The memory also happened to involve being surrounded by plants. "You know, when most girls say they want a big rock, they don't mean, you know, literally a big rock," she whispered into his ear, holding the witchlight in her hand.

Breathing in the scent of her hair, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're welcome, Fray. Thanks for saying thank you," he said. He picked her up, and placed his hands under her thighs so that she was level with him. "the difference between that time and this time, though, is that last time it was just an ordinary gift, whereas this time, I'm giving you this so called 'rock' for a reason.."

She tilted her head, raised eyebrow. "What are you getting at…?"

"Oblivious as always…" he said, sighing. He looked back into her luminous green eyes, a smile on his lips. "What I mean is: Clarrissa Adele Fray, will you marry me?"

**A/N: so this is my first upload, and idk how this is going to turn out, so i hope you guys enjoyed it, and i hope it doesn't have too many errors... **

**anyways, please review and tell me what i can do to improve! (constructive criticism is more than welcome!)**

**~Shadxw **


End file.
